Atado a tu amor
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: -Edward-si?-desde hoy estas atado a mi amor-trae los grilletes soy tu prisionero-y como si los grillts fuera sus manos tomo ambas muñcas y se fundieron en el tan esperado beso - songfic/atado a tu amor-chayane...


_Isabella Swan una adolescente enamorada hasta la medula de un amor imposible según ella, aquel al que observa de lejos, que le acelera el corazón y la hace suspirar mientras su mente solo repite un nombre __**Edward Cullen**__, el chico más popular del institutito, el más inteligente, hermoso e inalcanzable de todos, y hermano mellizo de su mejor amiga, __**Alice Cullen.**_

Edward Cullen, el chico popular al que todos tienen en un altar, el no se considera gran cosa solo otra persona común y corriente, no entiende como personas se fijan solo en la apariencia y no se preocupan ni siquiera por saber cómo realmente es, solo unos ojos han robado su corazón, unos mares chocolate en un rostro de de ángel, totalmente fuera de su alcance. Una diosa llamada **Isabella Swan** que sin siquiera proponérselo lo enamoro.

_Vamos bella tienes que decírselo – dijo mi mejor amiga Alice_

_Al, no empieces con lo mismo por favor – suplique_

_Por dios, eres demasiado testaruda – se quejo._

_Es solo auto conservación, yo jamás podría gustarle – dije con un deje triste en mi voz._

_Como demonios lo sabes si no se lo dices – iba elevando el tono de voz_

_Es totalmente inalcanzable para mí – dije también elevándola_

_Pero porque no sales de dudas?_

_MALDITA SEA, PORQUE SI LE DIGO QUE LO AMO Y NO ME CORRESPONDE MI CORAZÓN SE VA AROMPER EN MIL PEDACITOS – grite con lagrimas en los ojos, suerte que estábamos las do en mi cuarto y no había nadie en mi casa. Alice me abrazó para que llorara en su hombro, este era el único tema por el que peleábamos, yo y mi gran amor por su hermano, Edward Cullen, cada vez que hablábamos de esto ella insistía en que hablara de mis sentimientos con el pero es que simplemente no resistiría que rechazara. Duramos un rato en silencio, abrazadas, había pasado una hora u ella ya se tenía que ir, lo supe por que el causante de mis lágrimas estaba en mi porche tocando el claxon de su volvo para que Alice bajara. Alice se separo de mi y camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo y giro a verme_

_Bella, se que tienes miedo pero, si te llegara a rechazar poco a poco podrías sanar, en cambio esta incertidumbre solo te hará cada vez más daño, no sería mejora, salir de la pregunta ¿me rechazara? Y enfrentarla de una vez – dijo Alice viéndome a los ojos._

_Alice… - comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió._

_Solo pregúntate, ¿Qué harías, si él te amara, y por tu miedo perdieras la oportunidad de amarlo? – eso me descoloco._

_Yo ya lo amo – dije_

_Pero no abiertamente – unas lagrimitas rodaban por sus ojitos y ya se le estaban hinchando – bella, no soporto verte sufrir, y estoy segura de que Edward siente algo por ti – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente – no sabes lo que es ver como 2 personas tan importantes en tu vida sufren a causa de sus miedos, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, esto depende de ustedes – el claxon volvió a sonar._

_Alice Edward se impacienta – dije reprimiendo las lagrima._

_Piénsalo – dijo – y por cierto me encantaría que algún día fueras una Cullen – dijo eso con una sonrisa a pesar de sus lágrimas y se fue, yo me quede viendo la puerta por donde se había ido mi mejor amiga, y haciéndome las mismas preguntas que ella me hizo, y me decidí, Edward Cullen sabrá que lo amo. Y con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir_

Estaba en mi habitación, recostado en mi cama y observando el techo con la única persona que permanece permanentemente en mis pensamientos, mi dulce Bella, tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana, hermosa como un ángel y la persona más inalcanzable para mí. Mi hermana melliza es su mejor amiga, por lo que muchas veces había venido a la casa, con su torpeza y sus adorables sonrojos. Sacudí mi cabeza y la puerta sonó.

¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto la voz de mi mejor amigo Jasper, novio de mi hermana.

Claro pasa – dije sentándome – que deseas?

Edward, te veo mal – dijo y mi mandíbula se tenso – porque no hablas con ella?

Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana – dije, aunque en verdad tenía miedo a su rechazo.

Sabes que esa excusa no es válida para mí – dijo y yo enarque una ceja

Porque? – pregunto y el rio.

Será porque yo soy novio da la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y creo que eso es un poquito peor – yo sonreí.

Cierto, pero ustedes se aman – dije.

Y acaso tú no la amas? – dijo.

Con toda el alma – suspire – pero no sigas con esto, si?

Está bien – dijo, eso era lo que me gustaba de Jasper, te sabia aconsejar, te escuchaba y no te juzgaba y cuando simplemente no querías hablar el te daba tu espacio – por cierto no tienes que ir a buscar a mi hermosa novia a la casa de bella? – me pare enseguida 

Se me había olvidado – dije caminando hasta la puerta

Por algo te lo recordé – rio y yo Salí y me monte en el volvo en camino a la casa de bella

Llegue a la casa de bella y me quede y rato allí escuchando música, hasta que decidí tocar el claxon, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos esperando a que Alice bajara, paso un rato y no bajo así que volví a tocar, 1 minuto después salió por la puerta con la cabeza gacha como si la escondiera, se monto en el asiento del copiloto

Hola – digo con voz estrangulada, esta no era mi hermanita Alice.

Qué pasa? – pregunte preocupado.

Arranca – dijo y yo solo hice lo que me pidió pero cuando ya llevábamos 5 min orille el carro y la hice mirarme. La imagen de Alice con ojitos hinchados y semblante triste te encogía el corazón y más si estabas acostumbrada a verla como un remolino de felicidad

Alice, dime qué te pasa? Peleaste con bella? – pregunte. Ella me quedo viendo un rato y negó con la cabeza, y como si estuviéramos conectados yo sabía que necesitaba un abrazo así que extendí mis brazos y ella me abrazo también. Luego de un rato ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro seria.

Dile a bella que la amas – puedo jurar que mi corazón se paro y todo el color huyó de mi rostro, ella lo sabía?

No sé de qué… - ella me interrumpió histérica.

NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE QUE NO SABES DE QUE HABLO ME ENTIENDES? ESTOU HARTA DE QUE 2 DE LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS AMO SUFRAN SIMPLEMENTE POR EL MALDITO MIEDO – yo estaba en shock, Alice nunca me había gritado, es mas nunca la había visto en ese estado-VEO COMO LA LUZ SE VA DE TUZ OJOS DIA A DIA EDWARD, CEO COMO CADA VEZ QUE LA VES VUELVE SOLO PARA VOLVERSE A IR EN CUANTO ELLA NO ESTA, VEO COMO SUFRE BELLA PORQUE PIENSA QUE NO LA AMAS, LA VEO LLORAR, VEO COMO SUFRES, Y AUNQUE DIGAN QUE ES PROBLEMA DE USTES TAMBIEN EN MI MALDITO PROBLEMA

Por qué? – aun estaba en shock, bella sufre porque piensa que no la amo? Ella también me ama? Más preguntas me acechaban pero en eso momento solo quería que mi hermana se calmara y lo mejor era que se desahogara.

PORQUE LOS AMO MALDITA SEA, PORQUE ME IMPORTAN, Y PORQUE YO SOY LA QUE SUFRO - la mire interrogante, ella sufría? Y como si me leyera la mente volvió a gritar – TU CARGAS CON TU SUFRIMIENTO Y ELLA CON EL SUFFRO, PERO SOY YO LA QUE LOS TIENE QUE VER SUFRIR A AMBOS.

Tranquila Alice cálmate – la abrase, Alice era una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y el solo saber que ella sufría por mi culpa me hizo sentir miserable pero también me hizo abrir los ojos.

Alice, bella sabrá que la amo, lo prometo – ella me miro y volvió a sonreír tal como la recordaba y eso le dio un poco de paz a mi alma, tenía mucho en que pensar – quieres que te lleve a que jazz – ella asintió y la fui a dejar a casa de mi amigo que ya se debería de haber ido. Llegamos y toque el claxon, 2 minutos después Salí Jasper mirándome extrañado, no había visto a Alice hasta que se acerco a mi ventana y la vio con los ojos hinchados

Que paso mi amor – dijo preocupado.

Nada – que empeño en la gente de decir que no tiene nada, además, quien le va a creer con los ojos hinchados y para colmo ronca.

Hace rato entro en una crisis de histeria, ya está casi calmada pero sabes que nunca lo hace completamente si no es contigo – dije y el sonrió.

Ven amor – dijo y enserio parecía flash ni siquiera vi bien cuando ya estaba en los brazos de Jasper.

La quiero a las 8 en la casa – grite y a lo lejos escuche un "sí, señor" de Jasper, ahora a planear mi estrategia

_Había pasado una semana desde mi charla con ella y no lo había vuelto a mencionar, estábamos igual por así decirlo, solo que ahora yo no sabía cómo decirle que me ayudara con mi plan, y luego me acorde que todo me pasaba por miedosa así que sin rodeos y antes de arrepentirme pare a Alice, la tome por los hombros y la mire a los ojos mientras ella me miraba interrogante_

_Alice me va a ayudar con mi plan para decirle a Edward que lo amo – primero entro en shock pero luego se puso a cantar, chillar, reis saltar y a hacer una danza extraña que hacia cuando estaba emocionada, cuando se colmo hablo_

_Cuál es el plan – dijo con emoción contenida_

_El plan es…_

Ya eran 2 semanas desde que decidí decirle a bella lo que siento, había empezado a acercarme más a ella y a darle pista sutiles, que ella parecía entender, pero nunca hacia nada al respecto un me estaba frustrando, se comportaba de manera extraña y a veces insinuaba casas sobre que algo pronto iba a pasar

era viernes en el instituto y erra noche de micrófono abierto, los que quisieran podían pasar al escenario y cantar o tocar alguna canción, la verdad yo no quería ir pero Alice me pidió/rogó/suplico/amenazó con que viniera así que aquí estaba, con Alice, jazz, Emmett – mi hermano mayor – y Rosalie – hermana gemela de jazz y novia de Emmett – todos sentados en una mesa justo al frente del escenario estábamos bromeando y riendo cuando de pronto Alice y Rosalie desparecieron.

A dónde irían las chicas? – pregunto Emmett viendo a todos lados

No lo sé, tal vez al baño – dije

Si, tienen esa manía de ir acompañadas – dijo jazz y todos reímos

Me levante para ir al baño yo, cuando sentí que una mano me halaba a un costado, iba a reclamarle a quien sura el que lo había echo cuando una manita me tapo la boca.

SCH Edward somos nosotras – Alice? Rose? – Escúchame bien hermanito, hoy es tu noche, toma este micrófono y escóndete tras el telón, espera el momento indicado, tu sabrás cual es – dijo y sin más se fue dejándome confundido pero se algo eh aprendido es que hacerle caso a la duende siempre funciona.

Comenzó a sonar una canción que yo conocía muy bien, así que me asomé por el telón, y casi me da un infarto cuando vi a bella, en el escenario, sonrosada y totalmente hermosa en un vestido azul de gasa, estaba como buscando a alguien con la mirada en el público, y su semblante decayó, hay me di cuenta de que me buscaba a mí y que este era el momento indicado.

_No vi a Edward por ningún lado y mis esperanzas se fueron a un viaje de solo ida a el país de las maravillas, un nudo se me cerro en la garganta y cuando estaba a punto de irme corriendo me voltee y allí saliendo de detrás del telón venia Edward con un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda que eran capaces de eliminar todo el escenario, primero me paralice pero luego recordé porque estaba aquí y empecé a cantas con mi alma, y con nuestros ojos conectados sabia que pensaba._

**No llames la atención, ni sigas provocándome  
que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento**

Comenzó a cantar refiriéndose a todos los mensajes sutiles que le había mandado con cada gesto, con cada mirada, con cada palabra, y yo estaba en lo cierto si los había comprendido todos.

**Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme  
para seducirme, para enamorarme  
y vas causando efecto.**

_Edward canto conmigo, diciéndome que le encantaba mi plan, como lo miro para conquistarlo, como me arregle para seducirlo y como canto para enamorarlo, y lo estoy consiguiendo. _**  
**

**No sabes cómo me entretienen tus locuras  
y que para verte invento mil excusas**

Me dijo en su mirada que también me veía en silencio, que me estaba viendo en cada estupidez que cometía y señalando con la cabeza, a mis compañeros de locura, de los que se reía dándome el placer de escuchar esa melodía que sonaba a gloria para mí

**Haz dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos...  
pones a prueba el motor, que genera los latidos,  
de cada ilusión...  
**_soñaba conmigo así como tantas noches lo había echo yo con él, como me admiraba en silencio y como su corazón al igual que el mío se aceleraba de solo reconocer su presencia aun sin verlo como soñaba despierto conmigo como yo lo hacía con él. _

**Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso, (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)  
y en un agujero de tu corazón, (en todo estas presente)  
y la libertad te juro no la quiero, (si estoy contigo)  
déjame atado a este amor, atado a este amor.**

_Juntos, cantando confesándonos nuestro amor, que habíamos callado por tanto tiempo y ahora no quería esperar más, nuestros corazones en este momento haciéndose uno para atarnos para sien, y no lo podríamos haber querido de otra forma e íbamos a estar cuanto tiempo el otro nos necesitara, y ambos teníamos la misma respuesta: para siempre._****

Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto  
donde solo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo

No podía creer que viera a bella aún más bella que lo que siempre había echo, era tan distinto ahora que veía el amor desbordándose por sus ojos, y al colocar mi mano suavemente en su mejilla lo sentí emanar por cada poro.**  
**

**Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo  
que endulzan mi alma, que tiene mi mente  
y someten mi cuerpo.**

_Con tan solo una mirada miles de cadena me amarraban mas a él, y me volvía adicta de solo mirarlo, y el amor que profesaban sus ojos me llenaron el corazón de mas alegría de la que jamás creí que podría contener, e involuntariamente como si fuera un catito incline mi cabeza hacia su mano pidiendo en silencio que no la retirara._

**Y para que dejar que pase y pase el tiempo  
si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos  
has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos  
pones a prueba el motor , que genera los latidos,  
de cada ilusión...**

Aun no probaba sus labios pero solo podía imaginar que me volvería un adicto sin remedio a ellos, y en estos momento solo quería basarla con todo el amor contenido por tanto tiempo y comenzar a recuperarlo, mi corazón bombeaba frenéticamente y la felicidad me inundaba invadiendo mis venas con cada latido, hasta un punto que llego a ser doloroso, pero era un dolor tan hermoso que felizmente lo viviría todos los días de mi vida. ****

Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso,(en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)  
y en un agujero de tu corazón,(en todo estas presente)  
y la libertad te juro no la quiero,(si estoy contigo)  
déjame atado a este amor, atado a este amor.  


_Todo lo que nos dijimos y revelamos con nuestras miradas y una canción fue suficiente para marcarnos de por vida, si nos separáramos, sería un destino pero que la muerte, y tan doloroso como si de arrancaran el corazón, porque eso sería lo que pasaría, nos arrancarían el corazón._

**Es importante es urgente  
que te quedes a mi lado  
inventare los motivos que sean necesarios...  
para estar cerca de ti...  
**_mil veces diría que sí, estar a su lado será el mismo cielo, solo con soñar con ver cada día los mismos ojos mirándome con el mismo amor hacia que mi corazón creciera y palpitara de felicidad, mientras que imaginar su sonrisa y su mano sobre la mía siguiéndome hasta el fin del mundo hacia con mi alma se llenara de gozo._

**Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso, (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)  
y en un agujero de tu corazón, (en todo estas presente)  
y la libertad te juro no la quiero, (si estoy contigo)  
déjame atado a este amor, atado a este amor.**

Y así terminando la canción, confesándose el más puro amor, conectando sus ojos y sus frentes unidas sintieron que podían volver a respirar en paz, después de que ese sentimiento que los había ido aplastando de lo grande que se hacía con el tiempo por fin se había libreado, haciendo más que evidente lo mucho que de amaban.

Bella, quieres ser mi novia – dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

Si, si, si mil veces si – respondió saltando y abrazándolo por el cuello, abrazo que él respondió gustoso – Edward

Si?

Desde hoy este atado a mi amor – dijo con una sonrisa

Trae los grillete, soy tu prisionero – dijo colocando sus puños cerrado juntos frente a su cara y ella como si los grilletes fueran sus manos, tomo ambas muñecas y la bajo para luego acercarse a él y fundirse en ese beso tan anhelado, deseado y esperado por ambos, sellando así un silencioso pacto para la eternidad.


End file.
